


白色沙原上的新月之夜以敦盛作结

by photon_ray



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photon_ray/pseuds/photon_ray





	白色沙原上的新月之夜以敦盛作结

她又一次梦见了本能寺。寺里的一切都在燃烧。灰烬的雪与火的雨自梁桁落下，摇摇欲坠的基柱间炽热的火帘筑起障壁。脑海中的焦热漫上床单淹没她的脊背，教她再也睡不着——每次梦见本能寺都是这样。

她刚想翻身下床，便意识到头顶不远便是天花板。虚数潜航艇的卧房很逼仄，勉强摆下的二层床铺上连翻个身都费劲，但习惯了在荒野中星夜兼程的战国大名不会在意。冲田在下铺睡着，稍微大点的动静都会惊醒她，简直就像把耳朵贴在地面上睡去的狗，也只有在这时候，或是她举起剑的时候，她才能意识到冲田也曾是踏在刀尖上过了大半生的刽子手。但她又不太想灵体化。魔力需求量的突然变动说不定会惊醒隔壁卧房里的那个少女，背负着许多个世界的她肩上的担子已经够重了。戴上一直放在枕边的，充满南蛮风趣的军帽，她以最轻最轻的动作下床，摁开滑轨式的电动门，来到同样狭窄的走廊上。

自重新被迦勒底召唤已经过了数月，但她对时间的经过没什么印象，大概是她总也不以实体现世的缘故。最近，列奥纳多建议缔结了契约的从者们轮流实体化，毕竟即使是自时间之外的座上而来的她们，也曾是以肉体凡胎度过了一生的人类，谁也无法保证长久的灵体化不会将生的实感也磨灭。戈尔德鲁夫也赞同。“那姑娘也该习惯靠自己给实体化从者提供魔力的感觉，”他指着立香说。意识到这会带来怎样的负荷的御主只是点点头。

走廊不长，打开尽头的另一扇门便是驾驶室，值班的职工朝她点点头便回到工作中去。她能够理解这些一度身为平常人的职工们心境经历过怎样的变化，因为她身边曾有过太多这样的人，从田舍间耕种的农夫，因某个契机举起兵刃，便成了天下格局变幻的参与者。迦勒底的职工们起初不过是因为自己的专长与丰厚的报酬被她不记得名字的前前任所长招募到冰封大陆一角的天文台，在一次又一次的变故后便突然成了这颗星球上仅存的少数人类之一。任谁都会觉得值得大书特书的、驾驶与维护泛人类史最后的方舟的工作，渐渐也成了与打卡上班朝九晚五无异的日常，就连凌晨三时五十二分时织田信长本人突然出现在身后，向自己点头致意这种事也习以为常。“外面，状态如何？”她问。职工报告道一切正常，shadow border正处于计划内的停泊中，外界是曾经被称作帕米尔高原，如今与海平面的高度差值不足一百五十米的地方——当然，海平面这个说法也只是沿袭了那天之前的习惯，毕竟，现在的地球上不存在什么海。

“我可以出去一下吗。”她问。

职工点点头，并建议她灵体化穿过外墙。外界的实时温度是零下二十七摄氏度，不使用舱门多少能节约一些能量。她说明了惊醒立香的担忧，并得到了认可。进行灵基认证与视像扫描后沉重的内层舱门徐徐开启，她迈入密封室中，圆角矩形的舷窗后是反照着新月之夜的星光的茫白沙漠。气阀闭锁声在她身后响起，随后外层舱门也渐渐打开，狂风从狭缝间挤进来扬起她的红袍。从者之躯不会被酷暑或是严寒所伤，但她也能感受到冰冷，毫无遮蔽的平原上没日没夜吹着的寒风完全不是尾张国温湿的冬日所能相比。她踏上白色的沙漠，脚下的地面比起细沙，更像是石砾的混合，棱角分明，坚硬硌脚，不时被狂风扬起，撞击在虚数潜航艇的外壁上发出恼人的细碎声响。她一跃到潜航艇的顶上，坐在边缘仰望夜空。

夜空与她所熟悉的夜空相差不大。目视每一颗星点时记忆中都会浮现它所属的星座，它在星座中的希腊字母排序，它的视星等与光谱型，但她最终还是选择以自小便熟悉的名字称呼它们。每次从英灵座上现世都会被赋予当代的知识这件事她不是太喜欢。灌输进来的知识终归只是些事实，连想明白嚼透彻的机会都没有便占据了记忆的一角，实在是有些过于强硬，让她没什么兴趣去回想。她最喜欢的还是仍在迦勒底时，抱有同样想法的从者们缠着立香让她讲解现世的知识的时间。伊斯坎达尔，那有时会与她高声谈笑讨论天下布武的征服王，又拿出了世界地图，只不过这次不是政区图而是地形图——大概他所构想的征服伟业又进了一步。立香便会指着平面上用颜色标注的起伏，讲起他进军印度时曾远眺的喜马拉雅的群山是怎样在印度次大陆板块的挤压下隆起，讲起纵贯大西洋的洋中脊怎样将大陆推离大陆。茨木童子，身旁同样常常缠着火焰的她童年时便曾听闻的传说中的鬼种，则会问起和果子与西洋点心的分类与制作，毫无坐镇大江山的众鬼魁首的架子。碰到立香也讲不清楚的问题时，他们便会去问罗玛尼。尽管看上去懒散而不可靠，那个医生却好像什么都懂，也似乎更乐于与他们这些从者交谈，知道他真面目的现在想来也是理所当然。从罗玛尼口中听到的事情让她久久无法忘怀，在异星之神侵蚀此世的如今更是如此。她知道了宇宙有开端，有尽头，还会有一个多半无趣的终末。她知道了她总挂在口中的天下是何等渺小，就连天本身也不过是包覆着脚下这颗球体的稀薄大气。

这与葡萄牙来的传教士向她展示地球仪时不一样。彼时，热衷于火绳枪与南蛮物件的她从那颗转动的球体上看见的是无垠的未知与无限的可能，这让她感到激动，让她想出去看看，想亲眼目睹那遥远西方的建筑与风土，即使是在本能寺中，萦绕在她心头的最后的遗憾也是这么一件。被迦勒底召唤时被赋予的知识像是一下子被透露了一整套推理小说的核心诡计，让她顿觉兴味索然，如今，这些曾令她激动的事物的所有痕迹都已被不需要信徒的异星之神抹除，为空想树供应着养分的扭曲历史也提不起她的兴趣，让她更是满心虚无。踏过尸山跨过血河才推行到中途的天下布武换来的居然是这样的结果，她觉得这世上大概真的存在报应。在桶狭间或是长篠或是比叡山葬身的亡灵们如今大概早已安息，导致了他们的死亡的她，如今却因这些鲜血换来的名声而不得不用全盛期的身体拖着四十九岁的灵魂，为守护包括她亲手书写的历史在内的泛人类史战斗。

“但这场战斗的尽头，究竟会是什么呢。”无意间将大腿掐得有些生疼，信长喃喃道。群星没有给他回应，身后却传来了声音，与羽织在风中的猎猎破空声一同。

“信，战斗的理由，就这样重要吗？”

是冲田的声音，看来无论再怎么放轻动作也终归瞒不过她。

“睡不着？”在她身旁坐下，冲田问，睡梦初醒没有扎起的头发与披在轻薄和服外的羽织一同飘扬着，不时挡在眼前的样子在她看来实在是有些邋遢，但冲田的声音很认真，让她无法半开玩笑地回应。

“嗯，大概是实体化的关系吧，想的事情有点多。”

“比如？”

将腿抱在胸前，没回应这个问题的信长再度抬头仰望。

“冲田，认识那个星座吗？”

顺着她的手指望去的冲田想了想。“武仙座吧，”她不太确定地说，“不过生前的我是完全不知道这些事情的，毕竟在京都生活，知道这些也没什么用处。”

“罗玛尼说过，在那之中有一个巨大的球状星团，在广阔却又狭窄的百余光年的直径内，数以万计的恒星环绕彼此。”

“那里的星空，大概会比这里更壮丽吧。”

“他还说，一九七四年的时候，这颗星球上的人类曾向它发送讯息。换我也会这样做吧，与未知的外界取得联系实在是很有意思的事。那时候的人类，一如2017年12月31日前的所有人类一般，对未知的星海充满乐观，他们笃信着自天外伸来的会是友谊的握手——如果异星生物也有手的话——而不是侵略的触须。”

“事与愿违呢。”

“事与愿违啊。我意识到了，冲田，我意识到了我们是何等一无所知，无论是外界的种种秘密，亦或是支配着虚空的生存守则。我们甚至不知道我们的文明在宇宙中处于何种地位，不知道它是独一无二的珍宝，抑或只是更高阶存在的饵食，不知道我们所亲手编织的故事究竟是特别，还是与发生在众多行星上的故事无甚区别的无趣之物。但明明一无所知，我们却依然在侈谈守护，守护所谓正确的历史，天知道谁在裁定着一段历史是否正确。”

“至少我认为我们的历史是正确的。至少，这段历史中存在着我与土方先生、近藤先生与新选组的诸位共同度过的时间，存在着我与那姑娘共同战斗的时间，也存在着我与信相知相识的时间。我不希望它们被否定。”

听见冲田以认真语气说出的多少有些难为情的话，低下头的信长用手肘顶了顶冲田的上臂。

“不过，信是排在最后的。”见到信长的反应，自己脸上也多少有些发烫的剑士忙道。

“喂，你这家伙，”刚作势要吓唬冲田的信长停下动作，叹了口气，又坐好将目光像高远的天穹探出，似是要触摸星辰，“我明白的，这一层我也是明白的。或者说，我即使迷茫但依旧战斗到了现在，多半是为了获得第二次生命后相识的人们，尤其是她。我们的一梦对她而言是初次也唯一的人生，即使心中有再多疑虑，她想存续下去的愿望是我无论如何也无法否定的。”

她想起了初次被召唤的时候所见的，被她的气势与构思良久的帅气开场白震慑的少女。在她自报姓名后少女的表情上多出了几分惊讶的成分，虽说迦勒底中不乏此等案例，但历史上的信长公的真身竟是不时会露出不正经一面的女性还是让她一时转不过弯。若是别人质疑这件事，她多半会以三分认真七分嘲弄的语气询问对方是否有意加入朝仓义景与浅井父子的行列，但面前眼神中带着纯真、善良，又夹杂着几分不得已而为之的坚毅的少女让她即使是半开玩笑也不想说出威胁的言语。“这不重要，”她说，“无论是我的天下布武，还是你拯救人类史的征途，重要的只有直视鲜血时仍能握紧火绳枪的勇气。”

在那之后，少女所创下的，是连她也不禁惊叹的伟业。她早已习惯了阴谋城府，习惯了以暗杀和陷阱除去了包括兄弟在内的障碍，习惯了将部下作为弃子在逆境中保全性命，甚至习惯了屠戮并非罪大恶极之人时所听闻的从他们口中咆哮而出的诅咒。在她看来，少女那坚持守护所有人的温柔得近乎愚蠢的行事风格环绕着某种超脱现实的理想主义光辉，但这一度令她目眩的光辉却黯淡了下去，在她内心的动摇与挣扎中衰弱如风中残烛。

“但是啊，冲田，但我还是担心，担心战斗到最后一刻却发现我们依然无能为力，毕竟即使是我的火绳枪也无法射落星辰。一路走来我见证了太多奇迹，见证脆弱的她，能被锋刃、铅弹，甚至是石块轻而易举地置之死地的她，在与英雄和神灵们的对决中活了下来，一次又一次。但我担心奇迹戛然而止的那一刻。”

“就像信的人生一样吗。”

“你还是那么会戳我痛处啊，冲田。是的，还在尾张的时候也好，桶狭间也好上洛也好，一次次化解包围网也好，绝处逢生柳暗花明也好，如若真有天命，我大概受它眷顾了四十八年吧，但最终，没来由地——冲田最后不也没能和染血的诚字旗一起倒下吗。”

“你倒也挺会戳我痛处。”

相视而笑的二人嘴角与眼神都带着些许无奈，与对同病相怜的对方的悲悯。

“如果，冲田，我们第二次人生的终末也以悲剧收场，那要如何是好呢。那姑娘会战斗到最后一刻，并与她的世界一同完结，从若梦浮生里脱身吧。但对于游离于时间之外的我们而言，梦是不会醒来的。我生前不曾害怕战斗，我相信着人生五十年如梦似幻，相信着死亡是终将到来的祭典，即使是在下令侍从收起刀为我打节拍以迎接终末时我也不过感叹此生真是酣梦一场，但英灵座的存在却让我意识到，世间也存在着无法向一把火寻求解脱的虚无。于我们而言，无论是成功的喜悦亦或是失败的酸涩，皆只会被稀释风化后回归座上，在时间轴之外成为尚未发生却又业已发生的故事，自宇宙的起始至尽头被永恒咀嚼回想，却无法从中体味出意义。”

“对于我来说，这倒无关紧要。我不过是一介剑士，我生存的意义只寄宿在此刻的刀刃上，而非过去、未来或是时间之外的某处。砍下应当砍下的首级，守护应当守护的人，赢要赢得漂亮，败也要败得潇洒，无论是第一次还是第二次的人生，能这样活着我便很满足了。不过，信多半不会认同吧。信既要治军也要治国，眼界自然比我广阔得多，信是不会满足于只将存在意义限定于当下的。但即便如此我也要这样说，因为，”将身体贴近信长，认真地望向她的双眼的冲田说，“因为，无论是我还是信，都已经不再是我们自己的故事里的英雄了。在泛人类史规模的危机前，我们都不过是一兵一卒，与倒在姊川或是池田屋的武士没有什么不同。即使感到虚无，我们能做的也唯有相信那姑娘的指挥与奋斗终会赋予我们的战斗以意义，相信从空无一物的白色沙海中复苏的人类史会将我们继续传唱下去——因为，英灵不过是人类史的守望者，编织未来的，是我们下方这艘虚数潜航艇里，这颗曾为蓝色的行星上仅存的人类啊。”

信长出神地望着冲田的眼睛，良久无言。呼啸的风声比彻底的寂静还要让刚顺势脱口而出一大段话的冲田不好意思。“你倒是说些什么啊，信。”她有些焦急地催促道。

“抱歉，”信长岔开视线，扶扶帽檐以掩盖自己的表情，说，“就算是冲田，偶尔也会说出帅气的话呢。”

“少来这套，”对于她的心思再了解不过的、扶上她的肩的剑士说 ，“我的话没能完全宽慰信吧，我知道的，但这种事情也强求不得。今夜若是没想通那便明日再去想，但至少在需要战斗的时候，给我多打起些精神来。”

“嗯，我答应你，”带着混杂着各种感情的声音，信长叹气道，“一会儿就好，能让我拥抱一下吗。”

“先把你那碍事的帽子摘了。”说着，冲田解开翻身下床时顺手别上腰间的佩刀，放在身后。依言将帽子摘下，小心地平放在身旁后，信长过于用力地抱了上来，军服上的金属配饰硌得她生疼。

“你就穿着这玩意睡觉吗？”有些喘不过气的冲田问。

“当然不是，你把我当成什么了，”信长嘟哝道，“是出门前换上的，睡觉穿的是T恤啦。”

“是那个吧，印着品味恶劣的Buster图案的……好疼！”

“来到现代还穿着土里土气的和服的冲田没有资格评价服装品味吧。”

“倒是你那看不出时代背景的服装问题更大吧。”

“不过，冲田。”

“嗯？”

“没有和你生在一个时代，没有和你生在一个时代却又能遇见你，我还真是个幸运的人呢。”

“好啦好啦，难为情的话就留到以后再说。”剑客轻柔地抚摸着暴风中总是从她指缝间滑过的怀中人的长发，自己却也不明白自己所说的“以后”是什么时候。信长又轻轻哼起了曲调，如同平常每日入睡前一样，总是嫌吵的她现在却不再抱怨。曲调冲田已然熟悉，反正信长哼的来回来去都是这一首，继续用手指梳着信长的发丝，她也跟着哼了起来。

“人生五十年，与天地长久相较，如梦又似幻——”

不刻意去提高音调与音量的信长本来的声音低沉而柔和，节奏很慢很慢的敦盛似是漫入了风，漫入了被风充斥着着的白色荒漠与夜幕间的空间。

“一度得生者——”

信长的声音弱了下去，抚摸着的手也停顿在后脑勺上。冲田觉得埋在胸前的分量重了几分，受到挤压的仍留有病根的肺不由得有些不舒服，她却顾不上去埋怨。守护凭这副单薄的身板能守护的事物，用剑或是用温柔，她觉得这便是她的使命。“信。”她轻声唤着，眼前浮现出已在她怀中孩子似睡熟去的英豪的面容，与所有人的、每一个曾在她心中留下痕迹的一度得生者的面容。她想起总是与她共赴前线的少女，总是守护着少女的她的盾，与她们共同构筑的理想之城，想起在时间神殿上她不甘落后，对信长吼了一句“掩护我”后便踏着三段突的步点冲向魔神柱的丛林时的景象。那时对立香曾说过的，她想对信长也说一次，不过当然仅限于信长已陷入沉眠的当下。“只要是你前进的方向，”低下头轻吻被吹得凌乱的刘海覆盖着的信长的前额，冲田柔声道，“无论是地之尽头，水之尽头，哪怕是冥府——不，哪怕是时间的尽头，我也将陪伴着你。”


End file.
